Brethren
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Chuck and Blair monster genre style. Please read before you judge. "Blair looked over her shoulder like something told her that she must. There was no question. Something was pulling her in the direction behind her. Like magnetism."
1. First Sight

A/N: This was something that had been in my head for awhile but I was apprehensive to post it because of critical reviewers. But I have to credit Isabelle because her submission of Soulless convinced me this was something I wanted to make, so I hope that gives you a hine (btw, its a really awesome fic.) So this combines two of my loves Chair and the monster genre (spoiler alert.) I didn't edit this very thoroughly because I just wanted to see how it was going to be received first.

Summary: He felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle and his muscles tense like they tensed for the Change. His blood sang deliciously and he knew there was only one reason it was for.

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and the mosterlore is something I have taken from everything (inspired mostly by Buffy, surprise, surprise) and some I have just made up to fit my needs. BTW, no matter what you think, none of this has anything to do with Twilight even if there may seem like some silimarities. Any similiarities are strongly inspired by Buffy. I am so adament about this if I hear anything of Twilight, I will not be pleased. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also, I apologize for any hitorical anachronisms.

* * *

_He always opened his eyes to find himself covered in blood. It was always the same. Teeth tore at his ribs as he cried out in pain, feeling the lacerations on his neck. It went for his jugular as his fist met fur. It gave out an enraged yelp as he rose to his feet, feeling himself start to bleed out._

_It was always the same._

_Until tonight. _

_The full moon shone its silver beams across his rippling back as his paws beat the path, feeling his jaws begin to extend and his stomach double. Snarls ripped from the back of his throat as the wilderness flew past him._

_There was always the blood. His own blood ran down his pristine shirt until his fur sprouted and animalistic lust vibrated through him._

_All he could smell was blood._

_Until tonight._

_Tonight the blood ran from his jaws as he howled his despair and rage._

_Until he saw something._

_Dark eyes penetrated his and his raging heart stopped. Eyelashes batted and suddenly the moon didn't seem like the only thing to keep him company anymore._

_His heels dug into the earth when white teeth snapped at him underneath a coat of midnight black fur. He growled menacingly back._

_A flash of teeth and he was bleeding again._

_He was always bleeding in his dreams._

**1777**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Charles Bass awoke with a start in his own bed. The brilliant moon shone over his body and he felt his blood begin to simmer.

Two days before the full moon.

For the first time since his Change, he felt different. There was always that undercurrent of resentment towards his immortality that was more giftwrapped in a box of bloody decay instead of a gift that was usually gifted in fantasy and romanticism. But to be honest, he did learn to appreciate what had happened to him. He had a family now even if it meant losing his biological mother.

He loved the feeling of ripping his clothes apart as the animal in him broke through his human form. If there was one thing he did love since his mother's untimely death, it was his new family. His blonde siblings and surrogate parents. The ones he would spend the rest of his retched existence with.

He saw the love between his siblings but that was it. He wasn't disillusioned enough to think that Lily and Bartholomew actually loved each other. They just were together for security. They all were. The pack meant safety. They were safer together.

He walked towards the mirror, beginning to button up his shirt. He paused, looking at the shadow on his ribs.

The shadow that would never heal.

"Chuck."

He turned to greet the voice.

His family always called him that out of endearment.

"You're up."

"The moon is almost full," Chuck remarked to Eric.

"You had another dream?" Eric asked.

"They all seem to blend in together," Chuck said distantly, looking out the window again.

"We all have than," Eric assured him. "The night of The Change is jarring for everyone. A century hasn't changed that."

"There was something different about this one," Chuck remarked. "Something more than jarring."

"What was it?" Eric asked with intrigue.

"Eyes," Chuck said softly.

"Eyes," Eric repeated. "Your debauchedness has taken a sudden subtle approach."

"No," Chuck said. "It wasn't like that. They were dark eyes accompanied by a feeling."

"We all feel the bloodlust."

"Not that," Chuck said. "I think I would know what bloodlust was by now."

"Are you changing your cynical view on love, then?" Eric asked.

"Doubtful," Chuck scoffed. "Mating is just a myth."

"There are many who have Mated," Eric pointed out.

"Name one," Chuck scowled. "You know our parents haven't."

"It doesn't mean they can't," Eric said.

"It's just a myth," Chuck said. "Just because you feel lust doesn't mean you'll be connected by your souls for the rest of eternity."

"Serena believes in it," Eric said. "She believes that she'll meet a Were one day who will be her eternal Mate."

"Soulmates," Chuck sneered.

"So then what was the dream about?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," Chuck said in annoyance. "She was black."

"She?" Eric asked. "It was a She?"

"Does it matter?" Chuck asked.

"You tell me."

* * *

American soldiers tramped through the city. Chuck could smell it in the air. The lust for war and violence was apparent. These frail humans wouldn't know carnage if it was contained in musket balls fired into the gut.

"Charles," Lily smiled.

Chuck knew why she spoke to him like that. She knew the tragedy of his mother and she was convinced she could never fill those shoes. Chuck liked her. For all intents and purposes, she was his mother. She was the pack's Queen Bitch. And for that, she earned his respect.

"We're about to meet for breakfast."

"Do you smell that?" Chuck asked.

"War," Lily answered. "It's the same every decade."

Chuck shook off the feeling that something was oddly different this time.

Chuck entered their house to find his sister Serena, Eric, and Bart already at the table. Bart read from the newspaper with his usual stoniness.

"Glad you could join us, brother," Serena said with her usual carefree smile, straightening her corseted dress. "Rough night?"

Chuck glared at Eric who shrugged. Serena and Eric were the only ones related by blood. It made sense.

"Did you go out again?" Bart asked sternly. "You know how dangerous it is to Change before the moon turns to its final phase."

"I know the rules," Chuck said.

Changing nights close to the full moon was ostentatious. They had to travel underneath the radar. The only time they could not control the beast within was during the night before, after, and of the full moon. All of them could Change at will and enjoyed the Change. It was who they were. But poachers were everywhere. And they were actually the smart ones who considered beings like Chuck and his family a threat even though packs never intentionally targeted humans. When the beast came out, there was usually no control. They could recognize members of their pack. But sometimes the animal within just took over.

This was never a problem for Chuck. Instead of bloodlust, he vented that sort of frustration through a different sort of lust.

Bart didn't approve.

Not that Chuck could blame him. Relations were dangerous with humans. But Chuck was always careful. He couldn't afford to betray his family.

"There are no secrets between us, Charles," Bart said. "You know how dangerous keeping things from the family can be."

"It was just a dream," Chuck said.

"We all dream about the Change, Chuck," Serena said comfortingly.

"So I've heard," Chuck muttered, hating how simple it could be.

"At least you were only attacked by one," Serena said. "Being mauled by an entire pack is something entirely different."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll just join the revolution," Chuck said, almost half kidding.

"You know that is not possible, Charles," Bart warned but Chuck knew. Being separated from the pack was not healthy. Not to mention that three nights a month would probably cause him to kill at least half his regime.

That didn't stop the niggling in the back of his brain that told him those weren't just any ordinary onyx eyes.

They were like his.

* * *

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Eric advised as they walked through the streets, carriages splashing through puddles and bayonets crusading past them.

"I never do," Chuck muttered as they walked over the cobblestones. "Do you remember your parents?"

"I remember Serena," Eric said. "I remember my father. He was a surgeon."

"Do you think Bart and Lily ever had any children of their own?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know. They never talk about it." Eric paused. "Do you?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Remember your parents?" Eric asked.

"I had a mother once," Chuck said. "But that was it."

"That wasn't your fault, Chuck," Eric said.

"Wasn't it?" Chuck asked as they crossed the street. "The night I changed... something happened that I couldn't stop."

"Do think this dream makes things different?"

Chuck stopped short on the side of the road.

"I never said anything about my dream."

"You're not the type to be retrospective."

"I guess I just..."

And everything stopped. Eric stopped short, halted by Chuck's sudden erratic motion.

He felt heat rush in his veins and the cold shadow on his ribs began to heat and throb. He put his hands to the claw mark that first marred his skin almost a century ago.

It was her eyes.

And he knew it wasn't just a dream.

The girl looked over her shoulder, her dark midnight locks shifting over them as she began crossing the street with her plump chaperon dutifully doing her job. Their eyes connected and he knew he had seen them before.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle and his muscles tense like they tensed for the Change. His blood sang deliciously and he knew there was only one reason it was for.

It was for the beautiful girl with dark hair with eyes to match and porcelain skin that was illuminated by the sun. Her scent wafted towards him and he felt every part of him harden with anticipation.

And he knew.

She was one of them.

Slight recognition flickered in her own eyes before time began to run normally again.

The carriage squealed around the corner and her maid pulled her out of the street.

"_Miss Blair_," she chastised, Chuck's heightened hearing picked up. Blair shot a look towards him over her shoulder one last time before she disappeared around the corner.

"Blair," Chuck murmured to himself and he was sure it was the most beautiful syllable he had ever heard.

And he never thought that way.

"Chuck?" Eric asked in confusion. He looked ahead and saw the trace of a girl that he hadn't seen.

"Who's that girl?" Eric asked, having a feeling this wasn't any sort of ordinary occurrence.

"I have no idea," Chuck said in awe.

And his world was turned on its head.


	2. First Sight II

**A/N**: So I'm way pumped people are open to the werewolf idea. I was really worried. And I was also reluctant to use the word werewolf because it seemed cheesy so I'm going to ease myself into it. This is basically another POV of the first chapter so I won't be furthering the plot until next chapter. I've been warring with myself on the dialogue. This is the 1700's. I've been doing another fic in the 1800's so the dialect will be somewhat the same, even if this does take place in America. I want this to be more realistic considering it is a fic with werewolves in it.

**Summary**: Blair looked over her shoulder like something told her that she must. There was no question. Something was pulling her in the direction behind her. Like magnetism.

**Disclaimer**: None is mine. Werewolf lore is a mixture of Buffy inspiration and stuff I just made up. Oh yeah, and I didn't make up the characters, either. This isn't one of my priority fics, because I am mostly focused on my one shots and my "historical" fic (I say historical lightly.) So these will be slow updates up to one every two months or so.

_

* * *

_

_Blood oozed from her wounds as she stared at the moon, laying on her back, letting the pain twist through her body. It was the night before it reached its fullest phase and yet she was more afraid to be in the dark of the woods with her dress torn to shreds._

_She tried to move but her slashed flesh begged her to stop. She put her hand to her abdomen, feeling her hot and wet blood soak through. She gave a whimper._

_She wasn't dying. _

_A shadow blocked out the moon's powerful rays and she stared into cold blue eyes._

_Her bare feet beat the ground in her escape, knowing that she was a survivor. She would not be destroyed._

_The moon rose again._

_She doubled over, beginning to feel her organs churn and make shape. Her nails lengthened and she threw her head back and howled. She fell onto all fours her her hands and feet began to morph into powerful weapons of destruction._

_Her dark fur was matted with her own blood as the moon comforted her strongly with its strong beams of forgiveness. The only thing that had ever forgiven her for her sins._

_Cold blue eyes continued to stare almost threateningly at her and she knew she was still being followed. So she ran. She ran faster than it could follow until she wasn't sure if she could run anymore._

_The moon was all she had left, even if it had cursed her with immortal beauty and animalistic rage._

_Something changed._

_She heard feral snarls and she snapped back. In the darkness she could see whiskey colored eyes that she had never seen before. A coat with matching fur bristled with anger and growled menacingly back._

_She was running again._

_Like she always did._

"Miss Blair."

Blair's eyes fluttered open to the room shrouded in darkness. Just looking at the moon in its filling stage made her blood churn with knowing. Her eyes flicked to her loving maid, Dorota.

"You yell in sleep again," Dorota informed her.

Blair sat up, her nightgown falling over her shoulder. She quickly pulled it up, covered the unnatural dark pigmentation.

"It must be the moon."

"We almost out of time," Dorota reminded her.

"We'll find somewhere," Blair said with self assurance.

"By tomorrow night?" Dorota asked doubtfully.

"I can only wonder why you've stayed with me this long," Blair said shamefully. "It's dangerous. Even my mother knew as much."

"Your mama still love you."

"Not after this," Blair said. "Not after what I have become."

"She just scared."

"Why are you not?" Blair asked, more curious than anything.

"You need someone to look after you," Dorota said. "That job always mine."

"You can obtain plenty of other vocations, Dorota," Blair said.

"We family."

"I suppose my mother just could not force herself to be as loyal as you," Blair said. She sighed. "It won't be that difficult. All we need is to find somewhere with a basement."

"That not usually how we do it."

"As you have dutifully reminded me," Blair said, "time is of the essence. We do not have time to find someone sympathetic to my... condition."

"You not bad person, Miss Blair," Dorota said kindly.

"The truth is that I am not a person at all," Blair answered. "And someone made specific measures to ensure that."

"Enough with conspiracy theory," Dorota chastised. "This just bad luck."

"Bad luck that I must imprison myself away three nights out of the month?" Blair asked. "They could have killed me. But they didn't. They just made sure to slash me to pieces so I would survive. And end up like this. A defect."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Blair said with frustration. "All I know is that they should have killed me. But they just didn't."

"You get sleep now, Miss Blair," Dorota said. "We have big day tomorrow. We go arrive in Philadelphia."

Blair laid back, touching the skin of her shoulder that was always colder than the rest of her body. Dorota was right. There was no use torturing herself over something that she couldn't change. They were heading into Philadelphia tomorrow the day before the full moon. She only hoped there was someone with a basement.

She never wanted to hurt anyone.

* * *

The moment they entered the city, Blair knew something was off. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was getting feelings she never had before. Feelings that made her not want to run like she usually did.

She stepped down form the carriage, feeling like she was being watched. She paused as her feet hit the street.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota asked.

"Nothing," Blair muttered as they walked into the tavern. Blair sighed at the accommodations. 10 years ago, she would have cringed at staying at some sort of low grade inn. She used to have servants. She used to attend parties and dance with suitors. Now she had to travel with her aging maid who she knew wouldn't be around forever. Then she would truly be alone. Even though she was in a room that smelled like whiskey, Dorota was always there.

But she knew it wouldn't always be that way.

"I'm going out, Dorota," Blair announced, not wanting to dwell on these thoughts anymore.

"I'm coming," Dorota said.

"You don't have to," Blair answered. "I'm only going downstairs."

"You go where the drinking men are?" Dorota asked, worriedly.

"It is just a walk," Blair said before closing the door behind her.

She loved her Dorota. She was like a sister. She was family. The only family that hadn't abandoned her after the Change. And she couldn't bear to lose her. But it had already been ten years. Dorota wasn't like her. She wouldn't live until the end of the earth.

Then she truly would be alone.

"I'm sorry."

Blair looked up at the carefree voice to see that she had almost run into a beautiful blonde girl on the street. Blair backed away.

"I'm Serena."

Blair looked down at the hand she was being offered in surprise. She wasn't used to this sort of... compassion. And it wasn't even that. Blair just hadn't been in society for a decade.

"Blair," she replied, shaking the girl's hand.

And was surprised she hadn't noticed it before.

"I thought we were the only ones in Philadelphia," Serena said under her breath. So lowly that only _one of them_ could hear it.

"I just arrived," Blair said. She paused. She didn't have much experience with meeting others like herself. She had never done it before. Serena was studying her with sharp eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never..." Blair cleared her throat. She didn't understand what was happening. From first glance, this blonde beauty before her recognized instantly what she was. And now she was speaking as though they were acquainted. Blair wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she had to pursue it.

She had never met someone like her.

"My brothers have just stepped out," Serena said. "But you could join us this evening."

Blair took a hesitant step backwards.

"What is it?" Serena asked with worry.

"You're not alone," Blair stated.

"Are you?" Serena asked.

"My... family couldn't accept the Change," Blair said.

Serena smiled sweetly. "Neither could mine. But I have a new family now."

"A new family," Blair said. "One that can accept it."

"Well they have to," Serena laughed. "They're like us. That's why we're together. No one else could have us."

"There's more of you?" Blair asked. "I have never..."

"You really are alone," Serena said with a sad smile. "That must be very..."

"Lonely," Blair said. "All I have for companionship is my maid, Dorota."

"She's a human?" Serena assumed. Blair nodded.

"She's the only one that hasn't abandoned me. But it is unclear how long that will last."

"You think she'll leave you as well?" Serena asked gently.

"Maybe not," Blair said. "But she is fragile. Too human. Disease or entropy will soon take her if she doesn't take herself from me to begin with."

"Please come and meet my family," Serena said. Blair was not used to such forwardness, but being coy was not something that was done in this sort of world. You only came across those of your own kind every so often. And Blair wanted to seize this opportunity. She loved Dorota but it was very lonely. A human could simply not understand what it was like.

"I don't think that will be possible," Blair said. "Alone is safer."

Then again, Blair was used to isolation.

"Alone?" Serena asked. "We came together because being in a pack is safer. Once my brothers get back, you'll see."

"We don't even know each other," Blair replied, wanting to resist. But the call of her own kind was so much stronger. She felt connected to this girl by blood. Kinsmanship was so strong when it came to those who ran beneath the moon. But Serena seemed convinced and Bair saw this quality in the girl that she wanted to trust.

"I know family when I see it," Serena smiled with such innocence.

And Blair realized that's what they were.

Family.

* * *

Dorota was waiting for her when she returned.

"Miss Blair," Dorota said as the door closed behind her. "Is everything-"

"We have been invited to dinner, Dorota," Blair informed her, going to her luggage to find the correct dress for the occasion.

"Dinner?" Dorota asked. "You meet someone?"

Blair could hear the concern in her voice.

"Not just someone," Blair said. "A pack."

"A pack?" Dorota asked. "You no mean..."

"There are wolves here," Blair said in a hushed whisper, as though someone could hear them. There was a feeling bred into her like she was always being followed. And she knew being an outcast such as herself caused her to take more caution than seemed appropriate. "Like me. They could help us. Serena invited me towards the Bass Estate."

"Serena?"

"Van der Woodsen," Blair said. "Wolves that banned together to create a pack. Is that not wonderful?"

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota said quietly. Blair hesitated.

"I am not forcing you to attend," Blair said. "If it is frightening..."

"Of course not, Miss Blair," Dorota said. "I take care of you. I just want you to be careful. You no know this people."

"I think I do," Blair said. "They're not like everyone else. They're like me."

"This one," Dorota said, handing her a dress as Blair changed.

"Thank you, Dorota," Blair said, hugging her best friend. "I love you."

"I know, Miss Blair," Dorota said, returning the embrace. "We go now?"

"Yes," Blair said as they walked out onto the street. It was strange optimism she hadn't felt since well before The Change. Maybe since ever.

When she had first met Serena, she had felt a sense of familiarity. You would know your brethren if you were near. But it was only when they touched did Blair realize it. When she smelled the scent she was only familiar of when talons slashed through her abdomen.

Serena's scent was that coupled with someone just like her.

But this was different.

She was crossing the street when she realized it was different. Her blood began to boil and and she paused. Something within her started to churn and change. Her shoulder scorched through her dress. Dorota had kept walking when Blair looked over her shoulder like something told her that she must. There was no question. Something was pulling her in the direction behind her.

Like magnetism.

Her heart have a steady jolt as she saw eyes that only matched the ones in her dreams.

Someone like her.

The man across the street with a smaller companion was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His exotic eyes slanted in her directions and he smirked... wolfishly at her. She felt her skin heat up and a part of her needed to go back, though she didn't know why.

Someone like her was staring at her in a way that no one had before.

She didn't hear the carriage veer around the corner, she was so wrapped up in eyes that didn't make sense.

Dorota's hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to the side of the cobblestone street out of danger's path.

"Miss Blair," Dorota chastised, hurrying her down the road. Blair hazarded a look over her shoulder once again to see the dark demeanored man still staring after her.

Her heightened senses picked up something that no normal human could have heard.

_"Who's that girl?"_  
_  
"I have no idea."_

His husky drawl sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
